Time Emit
by NoNamePaper
Summary: Three years later, a lot has changed for team AuraFlair. What's more, Dialga says they still have some unfinished business, and they are soon swept up in a life-changing time-traveling experience. Based off of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Cancelled
1. prologue pt1

**a/n: This is my first chaptered fic, so I hope that it is a good one. It starts three years after the second ending of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Sky, so yes, it will contain spoilers for that game. Chapter three and on will also contain spoilers for the In the Future of Darkness special episode (special episode 5).  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (duh)

* * *

**

"Ugh"

Draco opened his eyes. It was earlier than he normally woke up, but that time was getting later and later every day.

He sat up on his bed of leaves and looked out the 'mouth' of Sharpido Bluff. The shadows were still long, indicating that the sun was just rising. As he gazed out, something in the distance caught his eye. It appeared to be a blue moving island. At first, Draco thought it was a wailord, but then he noticed two dorsal fin-like structures on it. He continued to stair at it, but it soon disappeared under the waves.

Draco caught himself scratching at the spot where his missing chest spike should have been. It had become a habit of his ever since he lost it in a rock slide. But his spike was not the only thing he lost; that painful land slide was the whole reason why he went on missions solo, the whole reason why there would not be someone waking up with him telling him to make it a great day, the whole reason why... he was alone.

Draco closed his ruby eyes as the biting memories flooded his mind.

* * *

Kindle, his exploration partner and his best friend, had found him knocked out on a beach with an odd case of amnesia. Draco could only remember two things; one was his name, but he had long since forgotten the other. As a riolu and vulpix, they had joined Wigglytuff's Guild, traveled through time, and were credited with saving the world twice. They both evolved, and Draco found Kindle's ninetales form even more lustrous; he realized that he loved her. Draco wanted to be with her forever, and it looked as though this would be very easily obtainable.

Until that day.

It should not have been a problem. A new dungeon had been discovered that scaled the side of a mountain, and, being bored with the ease of of other dungeons, Kindle and Draco went to check it out. They showed up at the midway point and stopped for a rest. Even though they were only half way up the mountain, the view of the valley was spectacular. Draco glanced over at Kindle. Her fur glistened in the sun light and compelled Draco to say something.

"You know Kindle, there's something I've been wanting to tell-"

CRACK!

Their heads suddenly whipped around to find the source if the noise. They found it quickly, but that find brought immediate fear and adrenaline. Seconds later, they were thrown from their perch as they were swept away by several tons of rock flowing down the mountain.

For an immeasurable amount of time, Draco was smashed back and forth by the impeding boulders, then an incomprehensible pain in his chest was present. Ultimately, it was his steel type subbing that saved him.

It eventually stopped; Draco dug his way to the top with one thought in mind: find Kindle. Above ground, he spotted a yellow tail. Upon excavating it, he found her, body bruised and broken. He picked her up, ever so carefully.

Kindle lifted her head slightly, then her mouth opened. "Draco-" she inhaled sharply, "what...what did you want...to tell me?"

"Kindle! It'll be all right! Your gonna be fine."

"No...Drac-" her eyes misted over, and her head fell limp.

"Kindle? No! Kindle!" Then the tears came, and Draco was racked with sobs.

The rest of what happened that day was a mire blur. Draco knew that more than one someone came to help him. They bandaged his chest and somehow got him back to Treasure Town, but during all of it, he never let go of Kindle.

* * *

Try as hard as he might, he couldn't stop the tears. Draco flopped back onto his bed, and became unaware of his surroundings as he withdrew into himself.

A loud banging brought him back to consciousness. Draco sprung up, looking around for the source of the noise. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was in fact someone knocking on the door. He climbed up the stairs to open the door and see who it was.

Upon opening the door, Draco found the sun directly above him (almost noon! He had been asleep that long!) and a friend of his, Lore, sitting on his doorstep. Lore was an average absol, unless you counted the fleck of blue in her left eye. She had joined Kindle and Draco on team AuraFlair not long before they went to face Grovyle at Crystal Lake. She had been one of the only two other members of the team who had decided to stick around after Draco had disbanded the team after Kindle's death.

"Were you asleep?" she asked him.

"What makes you think that?"

"I've been knocking for five minutes."

"Oh...yeah I was. But why don't you come in?"

"Thank you," Lore said as Draco stood to the side to let her in. He then lowered the door and followed her back down into his one roomed home.

"You got anything to eat?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered, reaching into a cupboard and pulling out two apples: one fore Lore and one for himself. He tossed hers to her and she just barely managed to catch it, her long claws digging into it slightly.

"So, other than the food, why you here?"

"Well, as a matter of fact..." she said between ravenous bites out of her apple, "I overheard something that you might be interested in... You know how you used all five time gears to stop.. Time from breaking down?... Well apparently," by now, she had fished with the apple, core and all, "there's a sixth time gear, and its on Mt. Bristle."

"That's unusual, worth checking out. What do you say we head up there and see what we can find?" Draco asked.

"Sure," she responded, and Draco grabbed the old, beaten up treasure bag before taking his first bite out of his apple.

* * *

"Top of Mt. Bristle, and I don't see any time gears," stated Draco.

"Well I didn't think it would be that obvious, after all, we've been up here before. Maybe it's inside a cave; maybe you can see it from up here," Lore said, peering over the edge of a cliff.

"Maybe," said Draco, stepping next to her.

A noise like the release of energy, followed by a muffled thump, sounded behind them. They simultaneously spun around to face what had landed behind them: Dialga.

"YOU SEEK THE SIXTH TIME GEAR. UNFORTUNATELY, THERE IS NONE, HOWEVER..."

Dialga stopped talking as a low growl could be heard. Seconds later, the cliff crumbled away under Lore and Draco. As they were falling, the growl erupted into a cry that sparked a dimensional hole beneath them. The last thing they heard before they started spinning was "YOU'RE NEEDED IN THE FUTURE."

* * *

**a/n: So there's chapter one. I wright slow, so don't expect chapter 2 any time soon (though the more support for this I get, the faster I'll get it done). And the romance won't come till the end (sadly). And,yes, I like them (parentheses).**


	2. prologue pt2

**a/n: Yeah, chapter 2, believe it. Not much more to say. I hope to have chapter 3 up by New-Year's Eve.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (duh)**

* * *

"Oof... Lore, you alright?"

Draco picked himself up off the ground before looking at her. She lay there, unmoving. This made him nearly freak out, and he reached for her neck. Draco found a pulse, and only then did he realize that Lore was, in fact, breathing.

"Good, just unconscious." He let out a sigh of relief.

Draco would stay here until she woke up, but he intended to preoccupy himself in the meantime. The treasure bag had fallen about five feet away. Draco proceeded to dump it out as he hadn't bothered to check it before they climbed Mt. Bristle. What he found were generic exploration items: a couple of Oran berries, an assortment of orbs, and several different kinds of seeds. What shouldn't have been there though, was the badge for team AuraFlair. After Kindle's death, Draco disbanded the team, but he must have forgotten to turn in the badge amidst all the confusion.

As he was stuffing everything back into the bag, lore groaned. "Lore, are you alright?" Draco repeated.

"Ugh... Draco, where are we?"

"Well, we traveled through time; I believe we're in the future."

"You mean like the future that you and Kindle went to?"

Draco winced at the name. "Maybe, but time has been restored now, so if is the same time, I won't recognize anything."

"How are we gonna' get back?" Lore asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I... I don't know." Draco couldn't help but think that all of this was his fault. He remembered what Kindle would have said to that (and then he realized that Lore would probably say the same thing): "Of course its not your fault; if anything, it's mine". And the last thing Draco wanted Lore to think was that this was this was her fault, so he decided not to voice that thought.

Lore suggested, "Maybe we should look around, I mean we might find something to tell us where we are."

"I guess that's a good idea," said Draco, picking up the treasure bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," she replied, hoisting herself to her feet, slowly at first, and then more quickly as her confidence in her legs grew.

For the first time, Draco took note of his surroundings. He and Lore were in a small meadow completely surrounded by trees. A narrow dirt trail cut through the middle of the clearing and entered the forest on earthier side.

"Well," Draco said, glancing down at Lore, "left or right?"

"Dose it mater?" she asked back.

"No, but we gota' start somewhere, and your guess's as good as mine."

"All right then, left."

"Sure you don't want to go right?"

She glared at him

"Ok, we can go left." Draco said, turning to lead the way. Behind his back, Lore rolled her eyes.

* * *

They had not been walking for long, probably no more than ten minutes, when they came into another clearing that was strangely similar to the last one.

"We aren't walking in circles, are we?" inquired Lore.

"No, I don't think so. The last clearing had a couple of large rocks; this one doesn't. Besides, the trees are thicker." Draco stated with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"What do you think you're doing here?" hissed a voice from the trees across the glade. Though the voice was gruff, it sounded effeminate.

"Who's there?" yelped Draco and Lore.

No response.

Out of habit, Draco immediately started using his aura vision to sense who was talking, but there was no one else anywhere near the clearing. The next moment, a black figure leaped from between the trees to stand on four legs in front of them.

It appeared to be a normal houndoom in all but two ways. First, its aura, as Draco observed, was more like a rock's than a living thing's. And second, it appeared to have stepped out of a black-and-white photo. Although houndoom didn't have much color to start with, their muzzle and underside were usually a red-brown color, but on her, (the houndoom's horns were rather small, indicating that it was a female) they were just another shade of gray.

"We'll just be leaving," Draco announced.

"You aren't going anywhere." snarled the houndoom. As if that was a cue, five houndour, also grayscale, jumped from the trees, completely surrounding Lore and Draco.

The chances of them making it out of here without fighting were next to nothing, so Draco decided to make the first move. He shoved the houndoom backwards, effectively throwing her off balance and making her stumble. This gave him a few seconds to take out the houndour minions. He spun to the right to nock out the first one with a firm punch to the chest, then turned 180 degrees and kicked a second on the flank as it tried to sneak past. It had been a while since he had even tried fighting, though, and he had gotten a little sloppy. Another houndour bit into his out-stretched arm; it felt like it's teeth were on fire, but Draco managed to grab it by the scruff of it's neck, and, using both arms, hurled it into the top of a tree. All of this happened in about five seconds.

Suddenly, he remembered Lore. She was fending off a forth houndour, slashing at it's face to keep it a bay, and Draco charged and released an aura sphere, knocking it back into a tree trunk. Too late to do anything, Draco realized that the fifth and last houndour was charging behind her, but Lore noticed as well. The horn on the side of her head glowed red as she swung around and slammed it into the houndour, knocking it out. Draco found it hard to contain his surprise

This left the houndoom, who had just recovered from falling. Draco charged an aura sphere, and he released it as she leaped at him. She was thrown backwards, knocked out. Then the oddest thing happened: black steam was coming off of her — No! she was turning into the black steam; she was evaporating. Soon, there was just forest flor. Right at that point, Lore and Draco noticed that none of the houndour were here anymore ether; the same thing must have happened to them.

"Wow" said a soft, young voice from behind them.

Draco and Lore turned to the entrance to the glade through which they had come. They had an audience: a riolu, no more than six years of age, with big eyes and a red bandana tied around her neck.

Seconds later, an alakazam appeared farther up the path. "Lore! There you are. You need to stop running away!" Lore was surprised that this alakazam would know her name, and the riolu, startled, spun around and started backing up defensively.

"I'm not running away, I'm exploring" she insisted.

"Well how did you get so far away from Treasure Town?" the alakazam inquired. His voice sounded male.

"Um," the riolu stared at her feet, obviously not wanting to reveal how she got here, "I walked."

"Nice try."

"I took the ferry."

"Did you pay?"

"...No."

The alakazam shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

At this point, Lore realized something. "Your name's Lore?"

The riolu nodded.

"So's mine."

The riolu's eyes lit up at this.

"Did you say you came from Treasure Town?" Draco asked the alakazam.

"Yes."

"Could you tell us how to get there?"

"Yea," he said turning and pointing down the path, "Fallow this. Take two lefts, a right, then another left, and you'll come to a small settlement. You may have to hurry, but you can catch a ferry that'll take you there."

"Thanks"

"Actually, could I ask you a favor?"

"I guess so, what?"

"Could you take Lore back to her house in treasure town? I have some other things I need to do, dangerous things, and I don't want her hurt."

"Her?" Draco asked, pointing to the riolu.

"Yea, all you really have to do is make sure she gets there; she knows the way."

"Sure"

"Name's Derek, by the way"

"Mine's Draco"

* * *

**a/n: And now I have the problem of two characters with same name. Oh-well, I have the same problem in real life, so I'll be able to handle it. Like I said, I'm hoping to have chapter 3 done by New-Year's Eve, but I wright slow, so it might not happen. ****  
Please review, but read the reviews section in my profile first. And if you see any glaring mistakes, please tell me.**


	3. change in medium

Having been inspired by my new friend on deivantART, I am now going to be publishing Time Emit as a sprite comic. I find this medium easier and faster for me, and the plot has received a major update. Pages will be uploaded often, and can be found under my Time Emit folder in my gallery on my deivantART page.

Link to folder: http:/nonamepaper(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/31712414  
Link to first page: http:/nonamepaper(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d41wqd9  
Replace (dot) with a (.)


End file.
